Mission Possible
by MilitaryAki
Summary: Agent Bubbles is one of SEA's greatest spy, always getting the right baddies in time but what if she had to go undercover as a babysitter to the richest family in Citysville USA. And what if the children who she has to babysit's brother is suspicious about Bubbles' strange behavior. What will Bubbles do? Find out in Mission Possible. Contains some OCs,Mild Language and violence
1. Possiblites

**This is my first story every so please love and review**

 **This is only a BoomerxBubbles but I might add others soon**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bubbles POV**

Hell, I think I lost them. Ahh Aki's gonna flip if I don't catch them! I take a right into Vine Street and backed up against the wall. Holding my gun with two hands. I hear the sound of footsteps. It's sounds like they're running. I found you now. "Freeze!" I shout holding my gun up but to find no one but a stray cat. "Oh Gomen- gomen" I calmed it down. I hear more footsteps. I hold the cat in my right arm and kept a grip on my gun on the left. I hear two masculine voices say "Did we lose the blonde brat" "Yea thinks so" ... Rude! Who is he calling a brat! I drop the cat gently and stood up straight backing up into the alleyway. Closer, Closer! I come out. "Surprise" I said, pulling up the gun. The masked men put their hands up. "Douglas and Mark, I'm arresting you on grand theft of the Major 'again' if you-" I was cut off by a man with a snake tattoo on his bald head "You done well Miss Marine but I guess you were a little behind" He came in for a punch when I ducked down and took the case.

"If you want it... Come and get it!" I smiled as I ran off. "Get her" I hear him say. 2 minutes later I hear footsteps running towards me with cheetah speed. I cut through streets and streets till I came to an abandoned warehouse. I open the door and jump into the filthy boxes. "Is she here?" "I don't know lets check, hit the flashlight. A beam of light hit the dark floor. I keep quiet and held my breath hoping they will leave. There was slience "Nothing but boxes, no chick" "Let's check upstairs" I heard them as they went up the stair case but I don't move on til the light wasn't in my sight. I look up and thrust my strawberry blonde hair out of my face. My blue eyes stayed on the door. I being deadly slient moved along the floor. I make a slight creak. Whoops. Making sure the bandits didn't hear I kept moving til I got out the door. I close it behind me and, surprise, surprise the door slammed and men saw me. "She's outside!" I think I better leave. I make a run for it. But karma being reckless then ever brought me straight to the man with a tattoo. "Stop playing games and hands us the case, little girl!" He said "Not without a fight" "I don't fight with little girls" "You won't fight because you're afraid you'll lose" This got the man angry. He swung punch but missed. He kept on punch til I got his hand and made him punch himself in the face he backs up losing teeth. I kick him straight in the stomach. He collapses. "Now you know why men don't fight 'little girls'" I spat. Then I remember something. Where's the case. I turned around to find Douglas holding the case and Mark helping his boss up. "Looks like you lost" I smile "But I never lose!" He turned around and went flying the next minute. "What the-" Mark said as and elbow pinned him down. "Thanks a bunch Aki!" I say happily. "I couldn't let you have all the fun" My rebellious cousin states. Aki is my best friend, sidekick and cousin from Canada. She has black hair with red highlights and crimson eyes. "But seriously, wait til Simon finds out that his best student actually almost failed the mission" "Don't you dare" " You're gonna have to race for it!"

Me and her start riding through the night on motorcycles.

Hair blowing the wind

Signs of Freedom, Adventure and

 **Possibilities!**

I'm Bubbles Marine.

And I'm a spy


	2. Story of my Life

**Welcome to the 2nd Chapter. Review**

 **And I bid you Mountain Dew- I mean Adieu! Disclamier- I don't own Bubbles or Boomer or any other PPG charaters just my OCs**

 **Bubbles POV**

* * *

The Head Of SEA was in his dramatic state. A dark room with only a desk and a big chair.

I say real classy. Note my sarcasm.

"Bubbs Bubbles!"

Huh?

"Earth to Bubble head!"

"You know I can hear you right Aki-san?"

"I know, but if you were listening, Simons says go into his office"

"Why?"

"Don't know probably a private misson"

"Huh, never had does before"

I walk straight in closing the door behind me.

"You wanted me, Sir?" I asked

"Yes have a seat" he says with his English accent echoed through the room. His suit and white hair makes him look like Johnny English.

I sit down

"I see you just finish a mission" he asked

"Sir, with all do respect, thieves who always steal from the rich every Saturday is not a mission, it's just annoying"

He acted like he didn't hear what I just said

"Anyways lets cut to the chase"

"Police has been informed that there has been a string of murders going on in Citysviles."

As he says this, a computer went on and showed a number of picture.

"4 people, particularly rich people."

"Amanda Kittrriage"

"Susan Van Cutown"

"Johnathan King"

"Miles Bryce"

"And Candace Plutonium"

My mind clicked.

Plutonium. A name that I might of heard of but where?

"Your mission..."

My mind went back to reality

"Is to go undercover as a babysitter to the children of the next victim, Candice and Roger Jojo"

 ** _Two Days Later_**

" Do you have to go?" my sisters ask.

"Yeah but I'll be back"

"Wait why are you leaving again" my elder raven- haired sister asked

"I have to finish my collage" I lied

"But then you won't be here when I get married!" My other older red haired sister complained

"I know but I wish you and Akira best of luck!"

"And we wish you alot of fun in collage!" they chorused.

"Bye!"

(Sound of Airplane Landing)

"Bye"

Sometimes being a spy means you have to leave family better yet lie where you're going.

Ugh! Story of my Life


	3. A very Good Morning indeed

**A very Good Morning indeed**

The sun was rise up as the light hit the dimmed city. The wind blows my hair as I stand on a hill near Townsvile Park.

The view was brilliant. I smile and collapse into the flower bed below.

Being a spy also means don't relax, work, work, work.

I never felt so relax.

(cellphone rings)

Ugh why!

"Hey Sofia"

" Good Morning Miss Marine, are you ready for your mission"

"Ready"

"Okay"

* * *

Two hours later

' _The last victim's house is 168 Rich Lane. You will be under-covering as one of the maids. The clothes are in a black bag near the house. A door to the kitchen will be open for you behind the back garden. Our informers told us that there will be a garden party so don't get caught or cause suspicion. The aim of this mission to find the diary of Candace Plutonium. We need evidence for this crime. Do you understand'_

"Yes"

 _'Then move out!'_

"Roger!"

I swiftly moved into the backyard watching my every move. I hid into the bushes and moved into the back area. Sounds of people chatting was heard, I move away from the sounds. I go straight to the back to see the door half open. Next to it there's the black bag. I quietly pick it up. Few minutes I'm in a maid's clothes. I was wearing a blue dress and white apron with a bunny like hat and black Mary Jane. Sofia has good taste. I go inside. The kitchen was huge it was like three whole kitchens in one.

"Paysan!" a booming French voice echoed the kitchen.

I turn around to see a man with a big moustashe and bald head and a round belly.

"What are you doing?!"

"Uhh I umm uhh"

"Ack! I don't care! Go out and serve prawns to the guest, tout suite!"

"Uhh I'm on it, chef"

He grumbled words I couldn't make out

"Americans"

I don't want to wait around longer so I head for the main house. I opened the door to a living room with large royal blue, crimson red, and ivy green decor.

The stair case was shining gold!

"Wow must be a filthy rich family"

I hear a voice come towards the room and runs towards the corridors.

But I wasn't looking where I was going

And I bumped into someone.

A Good Morning indeed.


End file.
